1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to physical training machines and more particularly, to a simple structure of exercising machine, which is practical for exercising the muscles of the hands, legs, abdomen and back of the user's body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following improvement in living standards, people do more care about their health and in consequence, exercising apparatuses have become quite popular. Conventional exercising machines are designed for exercising a specific part of the body. There are also many exercising machines practical for exercising different parts of the body. However, these conventional multipurpose exercising machines are commonly heavy and expensive.